<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun by gothfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637496">I wanna be the one to walk in the sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx'>gothfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Less story more free thought, Roger is a great dad, Trans Character, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothfoxx/pseuds/gothfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans Sabrina<br/>A sibling piece to BOY Genius</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@gothfoxx .....trans girl Sabrina<br/>Chloe will Fucking destroy anyone who will dare misgender her best friend.<br/>Marinette helps out with her outfits.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so Sabrina picked her name before she even came out, it felt right when she wrote it and it just fit the type of person she wanted to grow up to be. Her dad was confused at first but he is a loving dad and read everything he could so he didn’t fuck up. He sometimes sounds like a parent who is trying to be hip, it’s not his fault that he uses his ‘safety care” voice.</p><p>After her dad the next person she told was Chloé, it was scary but Chlo was like “ oh cool let’s buy you some stuff. How do you feel about skirts?” and it was chill. Mari found out right after because they couldn’t find things that fit AND were Sabrina’s style, the bluenette was more than happy to tailor a few things to make Sabrina more comfortable. She comes to school in a short and a flowery blouse the next Monday and there are questions (they were little back then, 9-10) but Chloé shuts them up so Sabrina can re-introduce herself. The class takes it well enough and act like it’s always been this way when kids from other classes ask “where did Maverick go” or “why is he wearing a dress” soon all the kids at school only remember her as Sabrina.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from- girls just want to have fun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>